


Never Give Up

by Joycee



Series: Mrs. Burke [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has given Peter and Neal permission to have sex as long as she can watch them, but that turns out to be too limiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Give Him Up_

After Elizabeth modified her permission for Peter and Neal to have sex only if she could watch, Neal surprised Peter with a blow job after dinner with the Burkes one evening. El was fascinated so they gave her repeat performances on several occasions, varying positions.

Peter was not entirely relaxed about it, but he wanted Neal and Neal enjoyed putting on a show for El. She felt they were holding back, though. She asked, "Neal, didn't you say you let Peter fuck you sometimes? Am I going to get to see that?"

Peter looked uncomfortable. Neal winked at her and suggested, "Peter and I might have to practice that alone a little more before we're ready for you to watch us."

El looked suspicious, but she made them an offer. "Well, I'm busy this weekend with a big wedding party. It would be okay with me if you two want to spend the weekend at Neal's."

Peter's eyes lit up like he'd just received his Christmas present early. Neal asked cautiously, "Elizabeth are you sure?"

El laughed and answered, "Not entirely, but yeah, it's okay with me. Don't forget I'm going to want to see, though, sometime."

Neal assured her, "Right. Peter and I just need to get a little more practice. That's all."

Peter nodded and said, "Thanks, Hon. I won't forget what our arrangement is. I love you."

El noted wistfully, "You love Neal, too."

Neal jumped in to say, "Yes, we're so lucky, aren't we? Peter loves us both. Meanwhile, tonight, why don't I show you again how I love him, too."

Neal moved from sitting on the couch next to Peter to dropping to the floor in front of him. He suggested, "Elizabeth, why don't you come over here and sit next to Peter and help me get his pants undone?"

Peter leaned back and smiled, "Why do I suspect I'm getting the most out of this deal?"

"Must be your super agent FBI skills," joked Neal. When Elizabeth was snuggled up to Peter and he was freed from his pants, Neal softly teased Peter until he was fully hard. Then Neal sucked Peter's large cock down, relaxing his throat to swallow more and more of him until he had taken his entire length in.

Peter gasped and El watched wide eyed. Neal continued to make swallowing motions and tease Peter with his tongue. He hummed a little and Peter began to squirm. Soon Peter was fucking in and out of Neal's mouth noisily while Neal continued to suck him. 

Neal was focused on Peter's face, but he glanced over for a moment to see El entranced. He smiled a little around Peter's cock and she smiled back. Peter caught their interaction and was even more turned on by the complicity between his wife and his lover. 

Peter moaned and thrust deeply into Neal's throat, losing all control. He had both hands wrapped around Neal's head and he pulled him even closer as he came in a couple of intense bursts.

Neal slowly let him withdraw and then grinned as he savored Peter's semen and licked it from his lips. He lay his head down on Peter's leg and sighed happily as Peter pet his hair. Peter leaned over and kissed El sweetly. She rested her head on his shoulder comfortably.

After a few minutes, Neal rose quietly and patted Peter's knee. He stroked Elizabeth's cheek and and told them goodnight and slipped out the door. He could see them kissing again when he looked back as he left. Neal wondered if he would ever get to see Peter make love to El.

On Friday, Peter felt too excited to wait until the end of the day to start their weekend together. He called Neal into his office after lunch as if he had a new assignment for him. Neal wasn't fooled. He leered at Peter and licked his lips as he asked, "What can I do for you this afternoon, Agent Burke?"

Peter growled, "You know what you can do and what I'm going to do to you this weekend."

Neal teased, "Why, Agent Burke, are you propositioning me? Because if you are, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you up on that."

Peter urged, "Come on, Caffrey. It's time to get this weekend started!"

They made an excuse to leave for the rest of the day. There was no one in the elevator, so they shared a risky kiss on the way down. Neal felt like a kid getting out of school early.

When they got to Neal's apartment, they took off their jackets and ties. Neal opened a couple of bottles of imported beer for them. He knew Peter wasn't a big fan of wine. Peter accepted his appreciatively and then asked Neal seriously, "Are you happy, Neal? I mean, is this working out okay for you?"

Neal shushed him with a light kiss and said, "I'm fine, Peter. More than fine. Yes, I'm happy."

Peter answered his kiss and assured him, "I'm glad, because I would never want to hurt you. I feel like I'm being selfish because of El's conditions."

Neal replied, "Hey, it was my idea. Remember? I'm glad she chose to share you with me."

"Yeah, but we don't have to have sex in front of her if it makes you uncomfortable," Peter promised.

Neal chuckled, as he ran his fingers through Pete's hair, "I think you're the one who is uncomfortable. I'm ready to practice this weekend, though!"

Peter grabbed him and kissed him hard, grinding their cocks together. "Come make out with me first. We can finish our beers and have some dinner and then I'll fuck your brains out."

"Mmm," murmured Neal. "I like a man who plays hard to get."

Peter said fondly, "I think I owe you something anyway from the other night."

Neal protested, "You don't have to."

Peter responded, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Anyway, I need the practice."

It turned out Peter had been learning a lot from Neal about how to give mind blowing head. By the time he came, Neal was panting and sweating and swearing and calling out Peter's name.

They lay back exhausted and Peter was very pleased with himself. He loved watching Neal losing control and reaching his peak excitement. He loved being able to give him so much pleasure.

Neal gave him a crooked smile and laced his fingers with Peter's, sighing, "You sure don't owe me anything now."

Peter squeezed his hand and then got up to get them another beer. He started looking around for something to fix for dinner.

Neal called out, "Don't worry, Peter. June is sending us up a nice French meal from her chef."

"In that case, let's just have another beer," Peter laughed.

They switched to a rich full bodied red wine when their Chateaubriand arrived from the kitchen since Neal insisted anything else would be a travesty. He carried a tablecloth and candles out onto the terrace so they could enjoy a romantic setting.

After they finished a rich dessert of Creme Brûlée and French pastries, Neal poured a little brandy into deep snifters for them. He toasted Peter, "To our romantic weekend together and to your darling wife for giving it to us."

Peter toasted, but he looked pensive. "Neal, I don't want you to feel like El dictates our relationship."

Neal responded, "Well, in a way she does because she is your wife and that gives her certain rights, but we are lovers strictly by choice."

Peter purred softly, "Let's take these dishes inside then and let's be lovers tonight."

They both felt warm and relaxed and they melted into each other, leisurely kissing and holding each other. Neal had no trouble getting hard again and they thrilled to feel their erections rub against each other.

They took off their clothes and Neal brought out some lube and condoms, smiling in anticipation. He reminded Peter, "You promised to fuck me senseless tonight and I'm going to hold you to it."

Peter gave him a sexy smile and told him, "You just tell me if I'm too rough, okay?"

Neal looked at him seriously and replied, "I'm a man; not a woman, Peter. I can take it and I want it. Don't be gentle with me."

Peter took hold of him and wrestled him down to the bed, growling, "You asked for it."

Neal let out a little squeal of delight. He turned over and stuck his ass up and wiggled it temptingly. Peter climbed onto him and bit lustily into his neck, being sure he would leave a bruise. He pressed his massive erection up against Neal's crack and Neal moaned in anticipation.

Peter applied lube generously and used his fingers to open Neal up, but it didn't take much preparation before Neal was stretching his ass back against him in invitation.

Peter pressed into Neal slowly and let him adjust around his cock. He began to thrust deep and hard and the force pushed Neal forward on the bed. Neal used his hands to brace himself against the headboard so Peter could really pound into him without mercy.

Neal moaned encouragement and Peter grunted with every thrust. Neal pushed back against Peter's force with just as much strength. Peter kept one hand on Neal's waist to hold him and the other wrapped tightly around Neal's hot cock.

Peter began to lose his rhythm and make shorter faster jerky thrusts. He bit Neal's back and buried the sound of his cry when he came in an explosive rush. Neal arched back and pushed forward into Peter's hand closed around his dripping straining cock and he came soon after Peter.

They both collapsed onto the bed, slick from sweat and out of breath. Peter kept kissing Neal's back and murmuring, "I love you." Neal relaxed his muscles and breathed, "Oh Peter, that was so fantastic."

When they had calmed down a little, Peter turned so they lay on their sides face to face, finally allowing his cock to slip out of Neal. He reached down and removed the condom and threw it in the wastebasket; then kissed Neal deeply on the mouth.

Neal rewarded him with his most beautiful smile and told him how much he loved him. They continued to caress each other and plant little kisses until Neal finally buried his face against Peter's strong neck.

Peter lay there holding Neal for a long time. He was thinking that this was something he could never share with El. It was just too exquisitely intimate. There was a part of him that belonged to El, but this belonged only to Neal.

The next morning over coffee, Peter shared that thought with Neal. Neal nodded thoughtfully and agreed, "That was something special between us." 

Peter covered Neal's hand with his and remarked, "It sure was. I've never had sex like that. Only with you."

Neal smiled happily. "We'll think of something to tell Elizabeth later. Let's just enjoy the rest of our weekend now."

That evening they lay comfortably in bed necking and frotting casually when Neal spoke up. "I have an idea what we can show Elizabeth. What if I ride you? That's fucking."

"Mmm," Peter teased. "Let's practice that."

The idea made them hot and Peter reached for the lube and condoms they'd already gotten out. Neal lay on top facing him while Peter lovingly smeared lube around his asshole, poking his finger in just enough to make Neal contract around it. He added more lube to his fingers as he explored deeper and found Neal's prostate, provoking a sharp spasm and intake of breath.

Peter continued stretching Neal's opening until Neal rose up on his knees straddling Peter's hips. Peter quickly slipped the condom on his solid cock and added more lube. He guided the sheathed organ into Neal as he sank down onto him. 

They stopped to breathe and then Peter held on to Neal's waist as Neal began to rock his hips up and down on his impaler. Peter rose up to meet him so Neal could get his arms around Peter's chest, trapping Neal's own hot wet bulge between their sweaty abs.

Peter used his arms to assist Neal in rising up and sinking back down more rapidly. They were both moaning and cursing as Peter lay back down and Neal leaned forward. Neal was coming up almost all the way off Peter's excited cock before slamming back down.

Peter cried out, the intense sensation overcoming him, and thrust up into Neal a few more times before exploding inside him. Neal gasped and threw himself forward, as Peter gripped Neal's cock securely with his hand. It was Neal's turn to let out a strangled cry and come in a hot rush.

Neither of them could move for a minute. Peter looked up into Neal's sparkling blue eyes and they both started to laugh. Peter confirmed, "Oh yeah. El would love to see that!" Neal nodded and sighed with satisfaction as he rose off Peter's cock reaching down to hold the condom and remove it.

Neal rolled off and allowed Peter to spoon him snugly with his arms wound tightly around him. He sighed happily and rubbed his head back against Peter's neck. Peter laid his cheek peacefully on Neal's soft damp hair and whispered, "You are so amazing."

Later that week, Neal kept his dinner date with the Burkes. When Peter had to take a phone call after dinner, El furtively motioned for Neal to come into the kitchen with her. He was curious about the mischief in her pretty blue eyes until he saw that she had a small bag of white powder in her hand.

"Elizabeth, is that what I think it is?" Neal asked softly. When El nodded, he added, "Where did you get it?"

El explained that it was given to her at the end of the big party the weekend before. Neal looked concerned, but El told him, "Don't worry. I haven't used any yet. Do you want to have a line with me tonight?"

El snorted a line and felt the high hit her just as Neal did the same. His blue eyes glittered and he gave her a brilliant smile, saying, "Oh wow, Elizabeth!" He had forgotten how euphoric and excited coke made him feel.

Neal put his arms around El and began to kiss her hungrily. As always, the drug went straight to his groin as well as his brain and he rubbed his engorged cock against her. They guiltily broke apart when they heard Peter coming toward them, inquiring, "What are you two doing in the kitchen?"

Neal winked at El and replied innocently, "Just discussing our plans for the evening." He went into the living room and selected some mellow jazz music to play. El seated herself in the easy chair and Neal began to sexily strip himself and Peter out of their clothes to the beat of the music.

When they were both naked, Neal placed both hands on Peter's ass and drew him close. He glanced over and gave El a conspiratorial grin. Peter was thoroughly turned on by Neal's sensuality even though he didn't know about the contribution from the cocaine. 

Neal engaged Peter in a long dirty kiss and he smoothly rubbed his burgeoning cock over Peter's somewhat larger one, enjoying the feel of the light friction between them. El was transfixed as she watched Neal hand Peter a condom and then reach behind to slick himself generously with lube. 

Peter put his hands around Neal's waist and Neal threw his arms around Peter's neck. He hopped gracefully up onto Peter with his legs wrapped around his waist. El gasped and Peter moaned as he carried Neal to the couch, lying lengthwise so El could get a full view. Peter was already fingering Neal's tight asshole.

El held her breath as Neal straddled Peter on his knees and lowered himself onto Peter's rock hard erection. As Neal began to slowly undulate around Peter's cock, he glanced at El and saw her hand was placed firmly between her legs. He threw her a quick wink and returned his concentration to riding Peter.

Neal's high was contagious and Peter was just as enthralled by their fucking as Neal and El were. It felt like it went on forever before Neal grabbed his throbbing cock and jerkily ejaculated onto Peter's chest. He squeezed down tight around Peter's cock inside him bringing him along immediately after.

Peter cried out as he emptied into the condom inside Neal and Neal lay down on him trembling and panting for breath. Peter gently kissed Neal's face and stroked his back to help him slowly come back to his senses. They had forgotten about El until they heard her give a little cry that indicated her pleasure.

Neal lazily opened an eye to smile over at her. He felt perfectly relaxed and fulfilled and grateful for both Peter and El. He wished he could preserve that moment in time. Peter felt the same way as he cuddled Neal in his arms.

Peter was able to withdraw and remove the condom, shifting Neal a little to the side without waking him. El took it from him and covered the two spent men with a soft blanket. She watched fondly as Peter drifted into sleep perfectly content; then went upstairs to bring herself to climax again and fall asleep in her own bed.

In the morning, El set out a lovely breakfast for them. She and Neal collapsed in giggles when Peter said to Neal, "I don't know what got into you last night. That was really something."

When Peter looked puzzled, El pulled herself together and chimed in, "It certainly was. I was mesmerized."

Neal smirked, "Yeah, and you were really turned on, too!"

All three of them shared a moment of fondness and appreciation. Peter reached for his wife's and his lover's hands and squeezed them gratefully. He felt so incredibly lucky to have them both like this.

Neal watched them and said wistfully, "I wish I could watch you two together sometime."

Peter gave him a little look of surprise, but El nodded thoughtfully, "Well, that sounds fair. How about if, the next time we get together, I show you how I give Peter a blowjob?"

Neal agreed enthusiastically, while Peter grouched amiably, "Don't I get anything to say about this?"

Neal and El chimed in together, "No." They all chuckled and El told him, "You're getting plenty already!"

When the time came, Peter demanded a couple of belts of Scotch to fortify himself. El was obviously feeling self conscious so Neal took her aside and suggested she do a little of the cocaine she had left to help get her excited.

El excused herself and came back grinning at Neal and wiping her nose. She strode confidently over to Peter and took his pants down. While he was standing, she knelt in front of him and reached up to pet his penis fondly. She looked up at him with anticipation gleaming in her big blue eyes and his cock began to harden in her hand. 

El smiled at him approvingly and sighed, "Hon, I love you so much." She rose up to lick the shaft of Peter's fully hard organ and began swirling her tongue around it. Peter moaned and surged forward as she opened her mouth to welcome him in.

Neal sat quietly on the floor near them and watched in fascination. He shifted his position as his pants became too tight. Finally, he pulled his zipper down and took hold of himself. As El blew Peter to ever increasing excitement, Neal jacked himself to match them.

Peter tightened his fingers in El's hair and pulled her head toward him swearing, "Oh god, El. Fuck, I love you so much." He began to jerk into her mouth uncontrollably and came with a low groan of excitement. Neal stifled a moan of his own as he creamed into his underwear.

El leaned back in obvious satisfaction. When she looked over at Neal and realized his condition, she gave him a conspiratorial grin. Neal smiled back goofily with love written all over his face. He rose and zipped himself with a sideways glance at Peter, who had sunk into the nearest chair.

Peter laughed, "It's okay, Buddy. I know how sexy she is. I'm gonna take her upstairs and reciprocate, but you don't get to watch that."

"Maybe some other night?" Neal questioned hopefully as he headed for the door and the Burkes started up the stairs.

Later that night, when Peter left El sleeping and went downstairs for a drink, he was startled to find Neal still there curled up in a chair. "Neal!" he exclaimed, "I thought you went home."

Neal confessed softly, "I was going to, but then I didn't want to be alone yet so I just sat here for a little while."

"You were listening to us, weren't you?" Peter chuckled. Neal nodded but protested, "That's not why I stayed, though, Peter. I just wanted to be close to you for a little longer."

Peter smiled gently, "It's okay, Buddy. I think I understand. It must be hard to go home alone after such intimacy."

When Neal nodded, grateful for Peter's understanding, Peter reached out his hand to him. "Come on then," Peter invited. "Come up and sleep with us tonight."

Neal looked incredulous and checked, "Really? Do you mean it?"

Peter nodded, "Mmm hmm. I'm sure El won't mind. Just sleeping, though - no sex."

Neal grinned broadly and agreed happily, "Just sleeping, no sex."

Peter handed him a pair of too large sweatpants and Neal put them on and lay down contentedly spooned next to Peter who had his arms around a still sleeping El. Neal slipped out of bed early in the morning and went back to his apartment feeling very honored that Peter had let him share his marital bed.

Peter confronted Neal when he picked him up for work, wondering, "Why did you sneak out of bed this morning without even saying goodbye?"

Neal shrugged, "I didn't want to make any trouble for you. I was just grateful to be invited into your bed for a while."

"You had nothing to be ashamed of, Neal. El would have been fine with you being there," Peter asserted.

"Are you sure, Peter? I mean we didn't ask her first," reminded Neal.

Peter laughed, "El loves you almost as much as I do. If anything, I'm the one who should be worried about you two."

"You know that's not true, don't you?" Neal asked, feeling a little embarrassed because he did have some feelings for Elizabeth. Peter was his main love, though.

For the rest of that week, work was demanding and the three had no opportunity to get together. It turned out that their separation was going to be a little longer, too. Peter waited to announce his news to both El and Neal at the same time. He was going to attend a five day class reunion meeting at Quantico for refresher training.

El accepted it without complaint, but when they were alone, Peter was exasperated because Neal kept asking, "Why can't I go too?" Peter explained that the event was for members of the class only. He observed, "It's only a few days. What are you so concerned about?"

Neal asked jealously, "Is your old roommate going to be there, too?"

Peter said patiently, "Yes, Richard will be there. Why?"

Neal lowered his eyes and queried, "Wasn't he your first male lover?"

Peter laughed, "Oh, so that's what this is all about. I wouldn't say Richard was my lover, but we did have sex. I experimented in high school and college with hand jobs and blow jobs with other guys, but Richard was my first sex partner."

"Well," said Neal sheepishly. "It's not that I don't trust you."

Peter laughed again, "Yeah, I think that is the problem. You're afraid I'm going to have sex with Richard. Well, I'm not. You and El are enough for me."

Neal teased, "Well, don't forget to wear a condom if you do. I hear Richard is a real slut."

Peter swatted at him, threatening, "Oh you. I'm gonna make you pay for that one."

Neal gave Peter a cheery goodbye and went home. He morosely poured himself a glass of Bourbon. He was in the mood for something a little stronger than wine.

El answered a loud knock on her door that night to find Neal standing there with a loopy grin on his face. He swayed a little as he slurred, "Hi Lizabet."

When El took Neal's arm and pulled him into the house, he stumbled and nearly fell. El had never seen Neal get drunk. He drank a lot of wine and got relaxed or a little buzzed, but never out of control. Now he was so intoxicated he could barely walk and talk.

"Neal, what happened?" El exclaimed. Neal gave her an endearing smile and held up a half empty bottle of bourbon. "Not sure," he said seriously. "Too much of this, I think."

El laughed, "I'll say. I hope that bottle wasn't full when you started!"

Neal looked doubtful and El suggested he sit down. He flopped backwards onto the couch, taking her hands and dragging her onto his lap. To her surprise, Neal brought his mouth to hers and began kissing her. She responded to his tongue with her own as they began to explore each other.

El came to her senses and pulled back, exclaiming, "Neal! What are you doing?"

Neal gave her slow sexy smile and replied unabashedly, "Kissing you, Elizabeth. I miss Peter."

El was flustered and responded, "Peter only left a few hours ago. You're drunk, Neal. This isn't right." As she said it, she felt his erection pressing against her ass and jumped off his lap.

Neal said lazily, "Okay" and he casually massaged his groin. "You could help me with this. You've watched Peter do it so you know how."

"Oh Neal," protested El, but she was tempted.

"Just a hand job," Neal wheedled. "Pretty please." He gave her another disarming smile and she couldn't resist him.

El sank to the floor between Neal's spread legs as he lounged on the couch. He obliged by undoing his pants and freeing his engorged cock. El looked up at him and hesitantly circled it with her hand.

"Mmm," Neal encouraged her. "That's nice." He closed his eyes and leaned back. After a minute of her shy, ineffectual effort, he gently closed his hand over hers and showed her the rhythm he liked. Then he removed his hand and tangled it in her long soft hair.

El got into it and began to increase the pressure and speed of her jerks. Neal moaned and writhed and then began to press into her hand. He gave a sharp cry and her hand was covered with cum flowing over it. 

Her other hand had found its way to her crotch and she sank back massaging herself. She let go of Neal's softening penis and went to get something to wipe her hand off. When she returned, Neal was lying on his back with his soft sticky cock covered with his hand. His eyes were closed and El realized he had passed out.

She covered him affectionately and turned off the light. Upstairs in her room, she got ready for bed and brought herself to a satisfying climax with confusing mingled images of Neal and Peter. She felt too relaxed afterward to worry about feeling guilty.

Neal had shifted onto his side during the night and was sleeping like child in the morning. His fly was still open, but his dick was tucked back inside his pants. El brought him some acetaminophen tablets and a glass of orange juice. She was tempted to wake him with a soft kiss, but instead she gently shook his shoulder and called his name.

Neal smiled up at her in happy recognition and she thought he might still be a little drunk. He swallowed the pills and drank down the juice. He slowly sat up and then he gagged and raced to the kitchen, where he vomited into the sink.

El stood by helplessly, torn between sympathizing and laughing. When he was able to raise his head up, she guided him to a chair at the table and said, "I guess the orange juice wasn't such a good idea."

Neal shook his head and winced. He said ruefully, "No, I think it was the Bourbon that wasn't a good idea. At least not so much of it."

Neal went upstairs to brush his teeth and freshen up. When he came back down, he looked remarkably presentable. He sat down in a chair at the table again and sighed.

El brought him a cup of coffee and sat down on the chair next to him. She asked sympathetically, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Neal said, "No thanks, El. I'm sorry for bursting in here last night. I missed Peter and I just, well, I just ended up here. Thank you for being so patient with me."

El slipped to her knees in front of him and rested her head on his lap. She murmured, "Yeah, I miss him, too. It wasn't so bad to have some company."

Neal stroked her silky hair. He said softly, "Next time Peter's here will you blow me while he watches?"

El looked up kindly and promised, "I will if it's okay with Peter." She got up off the floor and sat on the chair again. She looked steadily at Neal with her perceptive blue eyes and sighed, "Neal Caffrey. How you've changed our lives."

Neal said softly, "You've changed mine, too." They sat in silence for a few minutes while they drank their coffee. When he got up to leave, Neal gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and said softly, "Thanks, Elizabeth."

Neal headed for the door, but as he opened it, El came running after him with a jar of greenish liquid her hand. "Wait! Peter would want you to have this."

Neal laughed and took it from her laughing, "Oh! Pickle juice magical hangover cure! I've had this before."

El waved goodbye and went back in the house to try to sort out her ambivalent emotions. When Peter got back, they would have to talk.

Neal returned to his loft and took a hot shower. Afterward he was able to hold down some pickle juice and acietaminophen. He decided to put everything out of his mind until his head stopped pounding.

Peter came back in a good mood from his reunion, but he immediately sensed that something wasn't right at home. El was avoiding looking at him. Peter asked her, "Hon, did something happen while I was away? You don't seem like yourself."

El denied that anything was wrong. She retorted irritably, "You're the one who brought Neal Caffrey into our lives. Now you'll have to live with it, just like I do."

"Live with what?" Peter wondered suspiciously. "Did something go on between you and Neal while I was gone?"

"Why don't you ask him?" El suggested resentfully. She felt confused about her feelings with regard to Neal. She never intended to become sexually involved with him.

Peter did jealously ask Neal as soon as he saw him, "What did you do with my wife while I was gone?"

Neal responded spitefully, "You mean while you were off playing around with Richard? Nothing. I just kept your wife company one night while we commiserated with each other."

"I didn't do anything with Richard! I went to a class reunion for a few days and you took advantage of that to romance my wife, didn't you?"

"Oh Peter, that's not what happened. I was upset and I got a little drunk and went over there and she comforted me. That's all it was," Neal confessed sheepishly.

"Comforted you? Is that what you call it? How did she comfort you?" Peter interrogated.

"It was nothing. Just a handjob. I asked her if she would blow me in front of you when you got back and she said we'd have to ask you," explained Neal timidly.

Peter frowned, "Just a handjob, huh? When did we decide that there would be anything sexual between you and my wife? What makes either of you think I'd want to watch my wife give you a blowjob?"

Neal gave up and pleaded, "Peter, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to do anything you didn't want us to. I love you. You know that. El loves you, too."

Peter shook his head and walked away. Neal was miserable for the rest of the day. He truly didn't want to upset Peter.

The next day Peter apologized to both El and Neal. He admitted that the idea of watching El blowing Neal made him hot. Neal still felt guilty and depressed. All he really wanted was for Peter to make love to him and assure him everything was okay.

Neal came to work the next day looking aypically rumpled and acting a little spacy. Of course, Peter noticed and asked him what was going on. Neal told him, "I've been so upset. I haven't been able to sleep, so I took a sleeping pill last night."

Peter was annoyed. He lectured, "Neal, drugs are not the answer to your problems. I don't even understand what you're so upset about."

"No, you just don't understand," moaned Neal. "Just never mind. I'll be fine." At noon, Neal felt so tense and upset that he went home and took a benzodiazepine anti-anxiety pill that he had on hand. He knew it was a bad idea, but he resented Peter telling him what to do.

When he got back to work, Neal was obviously under the influence of something. His colleagues were amused since they weren't used to ever seeing Neal any way except smooth and in control. However, Peter was concerned and took Neal's arm and guided him out of the office.

Neal was confused and asked innocently, "Where are we going, Peter?"

"I'm taking you home to your apartment, Neal. What did you take that made you show up to work in this condition?" asked Peter.

"What condition?" Neal stalled. "Oh, you mean I seem a little loose 'cause I took some antianxiety medicine at lunchtime. It worked, too. I don't feel anxious at all now."

Peter smiled a little and pointed out, "No, I guess you don't. You could say you're feeling no pain right now."

Neal gave him a sad smile and replied, "That's right. I'm not so upset now that you're mad and don't want to have sex with me anymore."

"What? What makes you think I don't want to have sex with you?" Peter questioned.

"Well, do you?" asked Neal plaintively. Peter replied quickly, "Of course, I do. It's just that El... Oh, I don't know."

Neal persisted, "Wanna have sex now?" He giggled, "Want to come inside and come inside me?"

Peter groaned as he pulled up in front of June's house and parked. He kissed a softly compliant Neal and told him, "Yes, that is what I want."

Peter took charge when they got into Neal's apartment, undressing them both while he kissed Neal and savored him. He sat with his back to the headboard and pulled a thoroughly relaxed Neal onto his lap. He began nuzzling Neal's neck as he spread lube around his asshole and slipped on a condom.

Peter lifted Neal and slipped his own hard cock into him. Neal gasped and moaned with pleasure, throwing his head back and turning his face for Peter to kiss. Peter's arms were snugly around Neal and he was firmly grasping Neal's developing erection.

They moved together excitedly with Peter biting Neal's neck and shoulders and Neal reaching up and clutching Peter's hair. Neal sighed and began to babble to Peter about how much he loved him and missed him and wanted him.

Finally, Peter lifted Neal up and turned him around so he could smother Neal's mouth with kisses. Neal moaned and kissed back and wrapped his legs around Peter's waist and his arms around his chest. 

Peter began mumbling about how much he loved Neal and how sexy he was and how much he wanted to fuck him. Neal pulled back to look at Peter's face with his hazy blue eyes and gave him his sexy little smile. He said, "You really want me, too, don't you?"

Peter pulled him close again and answered, "Oh, yes, yes, yes. I want you so much. I'll never give you up."

Peter sensuously jacked Neal's eager cock until Neal spurted streams of semen onto their chests with intense pleasure. Then Peter thrust up roughly into him until he cried, "Oh Neal. Oh fuck. Oh god. Ohhhh you!" as he reached a hot climax.

Neal leaned against him and rested his head on Peter's shoulder, feeling wonderfully relaxed and satisfied. Peter continued to cherish him and stroke him and murmur reassurances. Eventually, Peter slid down so he was lying on his back with Neal still resting comfortably on him and they closed their eyes in peace.

Peter woke with a start in the darkened room to the sound of his phone. He knew from the ringtone that it was El. He sat up quickly, letting Neal slide down his body. He answered his phone, "Hey Hon."

El asked, "Peter, where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Peter prevaricated. "Neal came to work sedated by a minor tranquilizer this afternoon and I had to take him home."

"So you had sex with him," El finished wryly.

"Well, yeah. Hon, he needed me. He's been feeling so insecure," Peter tried to explain.

El gave a little laugh and said lightly, "He's kind of irresistible, isn't he?"

Peter admitted, "Yeah, he is. He's sleeping now and I'm going to come home. He won't be in any shape to talk tonight, but maybe we could have him over for dinner tomorrow night and talk things over among the three of us. I think we need to clarify a few things."

El agreed, "That's a good idea. I'll see you in a little while then. Give Neal a kiss from me."

Peter gave Neal a kiss, but Neal didn't wake up when Peter got dressed and left. 

The following day, Neal was in a good mood with no trace of drug influence. When Peter invited him to have dinner with him and El, Neal eagerly accepted.

After a satisfying meal, Peter began the conversation. "I think we all know we need to talk. I'll start out by saying, 'El, I can't agree to only be with Neal when you're watching.' It's just not fair and it's driving Neal to drug abuse."

Neal was afraid of losing everything with both Peter and El so he jumped in, "Peter, no. That's not the reason. I mean I missed you and I wanted you, but I shouldn't have succumbed to alcohol and drugs. For one thing, I'm embarrassed because I have to admit that they turn me into an irresponsible slut."

El pointed out, "Neal isn't the only one who has been using alcohol and drugs to cope. Peter, you need some strong Scotch sometimes and I've used a little cocaine a couple of times."

"You've done what?!" Peter exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Where would you get cocaine anyway?"

"One of my clients gave me some after a big party event I managed for him," El explained. "I even shared some with Neal once."

Neal fidgeted uncomfortablely as Peter continued, "I can't believe this. Where was I at the time?"

El tried to calm him. "You were right here, Hon. It was just a little coke. It was no big deal."

Peter shook his head and tried to get back on track. "Not a big deal. Well anyway, what I was trying to say is that none of us is really fine with things the way they are. I love you both and I can't imagine giving either of you up, but we can't always do everything together. I want to know how you two feel about it."

Neal remained silent, so El responded, "Well, I've really enjoyed watching the two of you together and, even if I can't be there all the time, I don't want things to go back to where you two are always together and I'm left out."

"That's not fair," agreed Neal sympathetically and he reached out for her hand. 

Peter demanded, "I want to know what's going on between you two. When we first started this, I thought we agreed this wasn't going to be some kind of threesome. Now I see you two kissing and you're talking about handjobs and blowjobs and I want to know how far this is going to go."

Neal apologized, "It's my fault, Peter. I told you I get horny and make irresponsible decisions when I get high. I like Elizabeth a lot and we can agree that she's a hot babe, but I'm in love with you. I'm not trying to start anything serious with Elizabeth."

El agreed, "Hon, Neal and I have just taken flirting to another level. We're not lovers."

Peter put his head in his hands. He groaned, "El, you gave me permission to be with Neal, but I don't want to share either one of you. I know that sounds selfish."

Elizabeth covered Peter's hand with hers and said softly, "Hon, I just want you to be happy and us to be happy. Neal, I want you to be happy, too."

Neal's eyes were shining with tears as he told them, "You two have the best marriage I've ever seen. I would never want to get in the way of that." 

Peter suddenly laughed and realized, "I'm making this way too complicated, aren't I? It's gonna take all the fun out of it if we try to turn this into some kind of ironclad contract. We just have to trust each other more." Peter winked at El and asked her, "Hon, do you have any of that coke left? I've never tried it, but I think it's my turn to get high and watch while you give Neal a blow job."

Neal and El looked at Peter like he was completely crazy. Peter laughed again and said, "It's okay. You two make me so happy. I have to loosen up and give a little, too."

El went into the kitchen and retrieved her little bag of cocaine from its hiding place. There was only just enough left for Peter to snort a line, so she put it in front of him and challenged, "Go ahead, Hon. Take it."

Neal and El watched with amusement as Peter awkwardly snorted the drug. They smiled as they watched his face his light up. Peter breathed, "Oh, wow. That works fast. I feel all tingly."

Neal reached out for El's hand and said, "Let's give our man a show." He removed his pants and sat on the floor with his legs spread apart. 

El lay down on the floor between Neal's legs and confidently began to tease him with her tongue. Peter sank down beside them and asked eagerly, "Is it all right if I pet you, too?"

Neal nodded enthusiastically and closed his eyes. He leaned against Peter, reaching one hand down to play with El's hair and giving his other hand to Peter to hold. Peter took it with heightened excitement shining in his eyes and used his other hand to play with Neal's hair. He leaned over and gave Neal a quick kiss on his lips.

El lifted her head and reached up to give Peter a kiss, too. Then she devoted herself seriously to pleasuring Neal. Peter was riveted by the sight of his wife causing his lover's face to register such exquisite sexual enjoyment. He knew Neal's movements intimately and anticipated when he was ready to come.

El was humming softly as Neal began to thrust jerkily into her mouth. Both Neal and Peter were moaning encouragement to her. Suddenly it all came together with Neal squeezing Peter's hand tightly as he pulled out of El's mouth and came in erotic spasms onto his own abs.

El licked up a little of the spilled semen and smiled gently at the two men. She got up and said, "Excuse me, guys. I'm just going to go upstairs and take my clothes off so Peter can give head to me. When I'm finished, Neal, he can come back down here and you can take a turn at sucking him off. That should make everyone happy."

Peter looked at Neal and smiled, "You want to clean off and come upstairs and watch me make El happy?"

Neal laughed and raised his eyebrows at El, who shrugged her consent. He asked Peter, "is this just the cocaine talking or are you really okay with this?"

Peter sighed and looked at both of them lovingly. He said gruffly, "Come on, Caffrey, before I change my mind. It's your turn to watch!"

Peter and El screamed in ecstasy as they came to the most intense orgasms they'd experienced in years. Peter rolled off of El and accepted light kisses from both El and Neal to gradually bring him back down to earth. He fell asleep with an easy grin on his face, and El cuddled next to him.

In the morning, Neal was gone. El looked at Peter and smiled. She assured him, "Hon, I see how happy Neal makes you. I'll never ask you to give him up. Just please don't leave me out, okay?"

Peter nodded his happy agreement. When he finished breakfast, he said hesitantly, "Hon...."

El smiled indulgently and responded, "Yes, Peter. You can go to him now. I'm sure Neal needs some reassurance after last night. Just don't forget to come back home to me."

When Neal answered his door and saw Peter standing there, his look of relief was quickly replaced with one of adoration. Neal slipped into Peter's arms and murmured, "Don't ever give me up."

Peter looked tenderly into his sincere blue eyes and said, "I won't. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV (and now on Netflix).


End file.
